Remembering you
by Abigail82
Summary: "RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!"... What happens when Edward must save the children he gave up, the children who don't remember him.
1. I want to go home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

_RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!_ My mind is screaming at me, but I can't. My body won't budge, my feet are stuck as if they weighed a thousand tons, he was coming closer and closer, and closer and closer, my heart beat sounded like a hundred cannons firing at me. MOVE! My mind was still screaming. Closer and closer.

"Stay away from me" I hear my voice erupting out of me, closer and closer.

_A fourteen year old out on her own, in the dark is not a good idea._

My friend's words echoed in my head

_COME ON MOVE!_ My feet obey this command and I start to back away, but it's too late, my back hits a wall or a tree? I don't know I can only hear the pounding of my heart. I close my eyes in a vain attempt to pretend this isn't real. I can hear his footsteps now. Closer and closer. An icy hand grips my shoulder. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out and before I get a second chance another icy cold hand grips my mouth covering it. I throw my body side to side in a desperate bid to escape. He is too strong he throws an arm around my waist and clamps me against him. I can't move and it became apparent that it is useless to try. I slumped in every effort to try to make myself heavier, but he was so powerful he carried me like I was a rag doll. As we move towards a clearing in the wood, I try to look towards him, he glances at me. My heart skips a beat his eyes, theirs so, so...golden. He shakes me and looks away. As we approach his car my mind goes back into a flurry of panic. _STRUGGLE! KICK! BITE! GET AWAY _FROM HIM! My mind became more persistent. I kick and scratch, forcing my way out of his arms.

His arms don't move, and I stayed locked in my position feet above the ground.

"LET ME GO" I scream as he moves his hands to grab his keys. The car is unlocked and he wrenches the back door open. His grip loosens only marginally and he spins me round so I am facing him.

"I'm sorry" he whispers

I raise my leg to kick him, but I am spun back around and throw headlong into the back of the car. The front door of the car is opened and he slides in the car is locked and I am trapped. I force myself into the back of the seat. I hear the low grumble of engine as it springs to life.

"Put your seatbelt on" the man's voice comes again

"Let me out" I say struggling to keep calm

"I can't, put your seatbelt belt on"

I stay silent, glaring at him in the mirror. He sighs and hits the accelerator, I fly forward but he doesn't stop. I grab the seat in front of me. I push myself back into a normal sitting position just as he swings the car around a bend. My body is jerked to the left and then to the right. I hastily grab the seatbelt, hauling myself back to my seat. I pull the seatbelt around me and for the rest of the journey I cower in the back seat.

After about half an hour we pulled up outside a massive house in the middle of the forest, it's dark and I'm tired, the man climbs out of the car and walks fast, I mean incredibly fast to my door. The car door is opened and he waits. When I don't move he leans in and unbuckles my seatbelt, his hands go under my back and he pulls me out.

He grabs me by the upper arm and leads me around the car and up some steps. I try to pull away from him, but his grip is like iron and I am too exhausted. As we reach the door, it opens to reveal another man. My eyes widen is panic and I try grab the door frame, but my hands are attacked by much colder ones and I am forced through. I snatch a glance up some stairs and see a girl, maybe aged eight standing at the top of them, before I am whisked away into a brightly lit room. I am then pushed forward into a group of people. As I stumble forward I catch my foot on the edge of the sofa and fall onto the floor.

"Carlisle?" a female voice asked, I turn around and shuffle away from the group of people.

"There is nowhere else for her to go" he said

I was so confused and my expressions clearly showed it.

"LET ME GO HOME" I scream

They all turn to look at me. I back away further until my back hits the massive floor to ceiling windows. The man who opened the door walks slowly towards me.

"STAY AWAY FRO ME" I cry shrinking to the floor expecting to be hit. Instead he kneels down next to me.

"We aren't going to hurt you" he says

"Who are you?" I asked

"Edward" he says to me

"Daddy?" a small voice comes from the doorway

_Who's she?_

"That's my daughter... Bella take her back upstairs she doesn't need to see this"

_See what?_

"Nothing, we aren't going do anything" he says

_Can he read my mind?_

"Yes I can" he says

I look at him shocked, I then get up and as quickly as possible back away from him, I bump into the man who took me. I flinch and turn around slowly. I then bolt across the room headed straight for the door, but before I can get even a couple of steps Edward had hold of me, I struggle and scream using up every bit of energy I have but it useless he is so strong, but I carry on screaming regardless.


	2. Trapped

I do not own Twilight just my own characters.

"HELPP...HELLPPP...HELP...HEEELPP, PLEASE HELP ME, I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME...HELP" I scream like this for half an hour until my voice breaks. Edward tried everything to get me to be quiet but I wouldn't shut up, as long as my voice held out,

I wouldn't stop trying. Eventually I ended up laid against Edward, he wouldn't let me move and I couldn't scream anymore my throat hurt too much. So I lay still forcing myself to gather as much energy as I could before my next escape. Edward was so cold, as I lay with my back pinned to him. It was so uncomfortable. He wasn't focused on me, he was watching the television. My mind darted backwards and forwards between my parents, my boyfriend, how empty I felt not being able to do anything about my current situation. Then my mind went numb, relaxed almost as though a wave of calm was being washed over me. Out of the corner I could see a man they called Jasper staring at me. I turned my head away from him slightly nervous.

"Jasper stop it, you making her nervous" Edward said, not looking away from the television and all at once the calmness I was feeling disappeared and the sickening feeling I had felt returned. I grimaced.

_I'm freezing _I thought to myself testing Edward out _just let me go, please_ "Rosalie could you pass me that blanket?" he said to a woman, she did as he asked and a blanket came flying towards us, Edward released his grip for a second. I didn't move, I didn't see the point. "Better?" he asked once he had wrapped it around us and his arm was back around me locking me so I couldn't move. I nodded _I wish you would move you arms, I'm not going anywhere, I don't know where i am, or how to get home from here, I'm uncomfortable I can't sleep like this, I don't know who you are or why you took me, I haven't done anything wrong, I won't move from here I promise. _ I forced these words into my mind I felt tears pool in my eyes and a couple streamed down my cheeks. Nothing happened I was still locked in his arms.

_Lost. Confused. Scared. Alone. Upset. Angry. Vulnerable. Hurt. _

All these emotions ran through my head and more tears rolled down my cheeks. Edwards's arms moved and then loosened. I kept my promise and only turned around into a more comfortable positing; I was now lying in his lap. I had my head on his chest and I drifted into a fit-full sleep.

I woke up early in the morning to screaming. My screaming, I was still in the same position only I had fist full's of shirt in my hand. Edwards was staring at me. I was drenched in sweat and so was Edward. I shut my mouth then look at Edward and screamed again. I flew off his lap and onto the floor. Realising where i was I jumped off the floor and flew to the door, as I opened it a huge man step through it. He was tanned and had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you" he asked _He didn't know? Great!_

"You have to help me" I screamed clinging to his waist

"What?" he said looking at me confused

"The...they kidnapped me" I said fighting the urge to cry Edward came out of the living room. I screamed, tightening my grip on this stranger's waist.

"Alright, alright" he said, he pushed me behind him. I clung to his waist.

"Jacob" "Care to explain Edward" he spoke

"I will have Carlisle explain" he said

"Fine" he said

"Jacob... pass her here"

"Nooooooo" I cried Jacob pried my hands off him and Edward took me easily. What was with these people being so strong? I was taken back to my spot on the sofa and was reverted back to my original position.

"I'm hungry" I said using my energy to keep my voice from breaking.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"My mum, my dad and while you asking my life... toast" I said succumbing to Jaspers stupid emotion control.

"Alright" Edward said. I was so confused why were they being so nice to me but keeping me trapped here?

"Why am I here?" I asked "We got reports, someone is following you" Edwards said

"What? I said utterly confused

"Victoria... she's following you and she will kill you if she finds you" he said

"Who?" I asked

"Victoria"

"Look, you have the wrong person, I don't even know a Victoria, so if you don't mind, I think I'll be leaving" I said forcing myself out of his iron grip. His grip strengthened but something clicked inside of me, adrenaline. I flip myself round and head butted him, it hurt so badly but I focused and brought my leg up before kicking him right where the sun don't shine, he brought his hand to block my leg and shoved me over backwards. I hit the ground so hard and screamed as my head hit the floor. I stumbled to my feet and backed away from him, he looked at me so taken aback by what he had done.

"Who are you?" I asked emphasising the are. He came closer to me and I back further away, I back up against the windows.

"Edward stop" a voice said

"She has to be able to protect herself" "Edward that's enough" "She's my daughter, I will protect her anyway I can" Edward shouted tearing his gaze away from me for just a moment.


	3. Safe?

I don't own Twilight

_WHAT THEY HECK IS HE TALKING ABOUT?_

My face twisted in confusion but before I could speak Edward moved forward at such a speed and my head shot back in pain. It was the most excruciating pain I had even felt, I fell to the floor.

"JACOB!" I screamed

"EDWARD STOP" I heard screamed over and over. I looked into his eyes pure terror screamed in my head. He pulled away from me. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I screamed. It was the most ear piercing sound that had ever left my mouth. The door burst open and the little girl stood in the doorway, she was crying. Bella ran over to her and pushed her out of the room and followed her upstairs. My body was yelling at me, as I writhed in pain. Edward just watched me, as did the others. Why weren't they making it stop? I looked at Jasper he looked in as much pain as I was. I looked at Edward, he was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please stop, stop, I can't, I cant...BELLA...BELLA!" he shouted

I screamed as another wave of pain shot through me. Bella came bursting through the door.

"Make her stop, make it stop, please" he begged her

All at once I felt a strange comforting shield wrapped around me, the pain was still intense but Jasper looked calmer as did Edward. Then everything went black. I don't know how long I was out for an hour. A day maybe a week. When I came to I was lying in a room, I glanced around it. Edward was sitting leaning against the wall his head in his hands. I forced my mind to stay blank. I shifted in the bed checking I still had my fingers and toes. His head shot up.

"You're awake? I didn't kill you?"

I froze

_Shit_

"Please, I just want to go home" I said lying as still as possible

"Get up" he said coming towards me

I winced and closed my eyes.

"Don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong"

"Wrong? How could you possible do anything wrong, your just a child"

I opened my eyes, and looked at him, and then my throat began to burn.

"My throat hurts" I moan

"You need to hunt" he said pulling me out of bed

"Excuse me?" I said

"Hunt" he said pushing me out of the room

I backed away from him down the corridor.

"I just wanna go home" I said

"You are home" Edward said

"No, you have to stop saying things like that" I said bumping into a wall

He scrunched up his face as if he was in pain. I had a sudden burst of confidence.

"I'm not your daughter, I have a dad, and I don't know who you are or what you did to me but I'm going home" I said turning around. I walked away from him. The pain in my throat getting worse I rubbed it and forced a cough. I heard a whoosh of air and Edward was stood in front of me he pushed me back against a wall. I screamed

"GET OFF ME" I screamed I pushed him and this time he flew backwards. Carlisle came around the corner quickly. I stared at my hands in shock, at what I had managed to do. Carlisle came towards me. I backed up hoping I could regain that strength. He held his hands up and slowly came towards me I back up into a corner.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed

"Please calm down" Carlisle said

"NO, I WANT TO GO HOME" I said slamming my hand down on a table, it cracked and broke in two. I stared at it. Carlisle moved in while I was distracted. He wrapped his arms around me. Edward stood up and shouted for Jacob. I wriggled in Carlisles grasp. I managed to throw him off me he wacked his head on the window ledge and his head cracked I stared at him. Edward pounced and grabbed me, Carlisle got up at pinned me between him and Edward.

"NOOOOO, LET ME GO" I screamed

I wriggled, spat, scratched, kicked and then a man came around the corner. I stopped instantaneously and looked at him. It was Jacob. I was about to resume my fight but he smiled at me. I squinted my eyes, confused and something about him made me stop. I relaxed my body and Carlisle dropped me to the floor.

I sat there, defeated I got dragged out to go hunting five minutes later, and honestly it one of the most vile things I have ever done, but they don't hunt humans and the pain in my throat went away. That was the only silver lining I found. When I got back to the house I was shut in a room with Edward. He stood at the foot of the bed whilst I sat cross legged on it staring at the duvet.

"Where's your sister?" Edward said.

I looked up at him, deciding that they weren't going to hurt me I opened up. Edward smiled.

"How do you know all this about me?" I asked

"I'm your father" he said matter of factly.

"No you're not... Molly's at home" then I decided he might want to hurt her,

"But if you dare touch her, I'll kill you" I said.

At the time it seemed a pretty cool thing to say.

"She needs to be protected" he said raising his voice.

"From what? From Victoria? This imaginary person who doesn't exist? No, Edward, just leave her alone" I said

"Victoria is a vampire and she wants you and Molly dead" he shouted

"A vampire? Have you completely lost it, they don't exist Edward" I said incredulously

"Take a look in the mirror" he said

I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Take a look" he persisted

"Fine" I said getting off the bed, I walked over to the mirror and got the shock of my life.

I was white... and beautiful.

"What have you done to me? This proves nothing, I'm just... different"

"Think about it, you are a hundred times as strong as you were four days ago, you drank blood this morning, you're ice cold, and you're... immortal" he said

I backed away from him. He was right, I was freezing, I was white, I was strong, and I did drink blood that morning.

"It was lovely meeting you, but I think it's time I left now" I said shaking

"We need to do the same to Molly, I need to know you can protect yourselves" he said coming towards me.

"Victoria doesn't exist. Vampires don't exist, you're not real, and I'm just having a nightmare" I said bumping into Jacob who had appeared in the doorway.

"Can you take me home now?" I said

He looked down at me.

"Yeah" he said

"Thank you" I said following him downstairs. As I stepped out into the rain Jacob put his coat over my head and we ran to his car. I was so relieved that I was free. Five minutes later my relief changed to utter panic. A woman was on the bonnet of the car before I had a chance to scream. The car screeched to a halt. Jacob began shaking; he threw his car door open and jumped out before the weirdest thing in the world happened, before my eyes Jacob was thrown backwards and in his place stood a wolf, I cowered in my seat not fully comprehending what was going on.

Jacob, leapt forward and tackled her off the car, I screamed. They went out of view, I undid my seatbelt and slid down onto the floor and forced myself as far under the dashboard as I could. I closed my eyes and heard a lot of barks and growls, before my door was wrenched open, I screamed again as cold hands reached inside and I was dragged out. I thrust my arms forward and opened my eyes a fraction, I quickly withdrew my arms and it was Edward that had hold of me, I let him lead me away from Jacob shielding my eyes from what was going on. A couple of seconds later, Carlisle and the rest of them, all except Bella turned up out of nowhere.

I turned around only to see the woman who I now presumed to be Victoria running away and everyone following her.

"Victoria?" I said shakily

"Yes" Edward said not looking at me.

"Vampire?" I said

"Yes" he said

"I'll give you the address" I said

"I don't need it" he said

"Then you have my permission" I said as he took me into the living room, I hadn't realised how fast we had run.

"Right... I'll go and get her now I have YOUR permission" he laughed

Emmet opened the door and came in. He shook his head.

"Now you know, will you try and be less persistent in your attempts to get away, and let us help you?" Edward said as the rest of them filed into the living room. I nodded.

"I need my stuff then" I said

"Okay, I'll have Jasper and Alice pick them up" Edward said as all of the others walked back in shaking their heads. Edward looked furious.

"She's not just going to come with you, we have been taught about strangers you know, you have to take me" I said

He shook his head.

"Not a chance" he said


End file.
